


Still here against all odds

by AliaMael



Series: Agathe [4]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Même si chaque pas est douloureux, avancer est toujours une victoire.





	Still here against all odds

Agathe contemplait l’intérieur de son armoire d’un air foncièrement pas convaincue. Rain lui avait ordonné de s’habiller “with something pretty”, sans doute pour la traîner dehors. Depuis quand donc son ami avait renoncé à lui demander gentiment les choses pour lui donner des ordres, elle ne savait plus très bien. Mais le pire était qu’il avait raison.

Elle soupira. Quelque chose de joli, hein ? Cela excluait les tailleurs, que Rain détestait farouchement. Son regard glissa sur les nombreuses robes, toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Rain, au moins, n’avait pas osé se débarrasser de ses tailleurs gris et noir, mais les vêtements qu’il avait imposé dans la penderie ne laissaient aucun doute sur son opinion à leur sujet.

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de sortir.

Cela faisait sans doute plus d’un an qu’elle n’avait pas mis les pieds dehors. Enfin, pour autre chose que la chasse. L’angoisse lui nouait le ventre, la gorge. Elle n’allait pas pouvoir. Rain allait être déçu. Il allait lui en vouloir.

Sa main se mit à trembler sur la porte de l’armoire. C’était au-delà de ses forces. Avait-elle toujours été aussi faible ? Aussi minable ? Aussi méprisable ?

Une main amicale se posa sur la sienne, et une autre pointa une robe vert émeraude.

– I think this one is great, don’t you? suggéra Rain.  
– God, Rain! Don’t creep on me like that!  
– Sorry Gathy. Still think this one would do.

Agathe soupira, mais se laissa très légèrement aller en arrière, en sécurité dans les bras de son ami. Il avait sans aucun doute senti sa détresse. Il sentait toujours tout. Il était trop perceptif pour son propre bien, mais c’était en partie grâce à cela qu’elle était encore… encore là. Ça, et la dévotion sans faille de Rain.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à ce que je m’habille bien, d’abord ? finit-elle par demander doucement.  
– Parce que tu as besoin de te souvenir que tu _es_ belle.

Elle se crispa sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.

– You’re kidding right?  
– Pas le moins du monde.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

– Gathy, don’t cry… It’s alright…

Elle serra les dents dans un effort futile pour faire cesser les larmes qu’elle n’avait même pas senti couler sur ses joues. Elle n’était même pas capable de contrôler son propre corps, comment pouvait-elle espérer quoi que ce soit de la vie ?

– It’s OK. Take all the time you need. I’ll still be here.  
– Je SAIS, Rain ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t’obstines comme ça ?  
– Parce que tu en vaux la peine, quoi que tu en penses.

Les sanglots explosèrent, la secouant de toutes parts. Rain la tourna face à lui et la serra contre sa poitrine, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Au bout d’un temps qui lui parut infini, ses larmes se tarirent et elle se redressa légèrement, honteuse. Rain lui sourit, mais elle ne voyait que les larges taches de sang sur les vêtements de son ami.

– Je suis désolée, je…  
– Pas de mal, Gathy. Tu penses que tu pourrais t’habiller pendant que je nettoie ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, même si au fond d’elle-même elle était tout sauf convaincue. À sa grande surprise, elle se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard à fixer dans la glace la silhouette vêtue de vert d’une femme qui aurait pu être une inconnue tellement elle ne se reconnaissait plus. 

– Alors, tu en penses quoi ? demanda Rain, de retour avec une chemise propre.  
– C’est… bizarre.

Rain rit, gentiment.

– Allez, viens, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Agathe hésita, puis s’en saisit. Elle se laissa entraîner, malgré ses doutes, malgré sa peur, malgré l’épuisement qui la rongeait.

Elle lui faisait confiance.


End file.
